


A Fair Chance of Storms

by Skiaeral



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Astraphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human AU, Platonic Logince - Freeform, and they were ROOMMATES, fear of storms, swearing but literally just once, this is my first fic and I don't know how to tag so if I missed something tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiaeral/pseuds/Skiaeral
Summary: A crack of thunder sounded, and just on the tail end of it, there was another, slightly louder noise. Roman recognized it this time- it was a small sob, coming from his right.“Hello?” he asked again, walking over to the right. The closet was slightly ajar, and Roman pulled it open, half apprehensive and half curious about what he was going to find.He didn’t know what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t Logan curled into the closet, headphones over his ears, hugging his knees to his chest and trembling like a leaf in the wind.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	A Fair Chance of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it! I wrote something AND I posted it on ao3 for the first time! Woooh!  
> Anyway, if you can't tell already, this is my first fic, so please enjoy.

Logan should have known that when he’d seen the weather forecast on his phone that morning, the day wasn’t going to be a good one. 

_ Sunday- Moderate to severe showers, with a fair chance of storms in the early afternoon.  _

Of course, it had only said a fair chance of storms, and Logan tried to remind himself that it might not even storm at all today, even when the sky darkened and he began to hear the first droplets splash onto the roof. 

Rain didn’t always necessitate a storm.

He tried his hardest to pull himself into his work, attempting to forget the overcast sky or the rain that was beginning to drum harder and harder into the earth. 

Logan was halfway there, about to finally relax and confirm that yes, it was just raining, as it ought to be doing in spring.

And then the first wave of thunder hit.

It was faint, not close enough to put the building in a radius of danger, Logan could tell, but it still hit him like a shockwave. He lurched out of the chair and scrambled to find the headphones he’d really hoped he wouldn’t need today. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Logan saw a faint white light flicker in and out, casting the silhouette of his window frame onto the floor. He searched around for a good 20 seconds before he found his headphones, and tried to pull them over his ears before the thunder hit.

He didn’t quite get there in time, and physically cringed as the thunder hit, curling in on himself. Logan hated this- it was illogical, and irrational, and every single boom of thunder made his heart beat even faster than it was already going.

Opening his sparse closet, Logan hurriedly began to shove neatly-pressed shirts and folded slacks out of the way, clearing out a space that he could curl up in, knees to his chest. He was going to wait it out and hope that it was a short storm. After this, he could-no, he would pull himself together like a reasonable person and not a shaking, hyperventilating mess on the floor. 

Logan pulled the closet door as far closed as he could manage and tried to breathe evenly. 

-

“I’m home!”

Roman threw the door to the apartment open, flicking droplets of water from his sleeve around the entryway. There wasn’t really any reason to announce himself- his roommate, Logan, was home, but most likely caught up in his own work, but it still felt good to be able to say he was back. 

Roman took a few steps inside, grimacing at the feel of his soaked jeans. He’d hoped he could make it all the way home before it began to rain, but that hadn’t been the case, and he’d run three blocks to try to save his clothes and his hair. Oh well- it was too late to do anything now. 

Carefully, Roman moved across the living room, trying to avoid dripping or spreading water onto anything. If he left wet spots on any of the tiling or the furniture, Logan would probably lecture him about how liquid would damage it, or the slipping hazards, or any number of other things, and right now, he just wanted dry clothes. 

Shucking off his wet clothes and throwing them into a laundry basket- he’d deal with those later- Roman headed towards the bathroom to dry off his hair. 

He took out the hair dryer and plugged it in, but thought better of it as thunder crashed outside. Damn, it was really coming down out there. Grabbing a towel, he began to try to dry his hair. 

It would probably be storming for the rest of the afternoon well into the evening, Roman estimated. Meaning there was no way he was going outside during that. Great.

Maybe he could get Logan to watch a movie or play a couple of board games with him? He’d never really seemed like the type for that, but Roman knew he could at least play chess. If he was clever about it he might have a chance to convince (or annoy, although Roman would never admit it) the nerd away from his work. 

Finishing toweling his hair off, he headed towards Logan’s room, knocking loudly on the wood. Normally, he wouldn’t have bothered, but Logan detested having people just walk into his room unannounced, especially when he was working, and Roman didn’t want to get on his bad side even before he’d suggested anything.

“Hey nerd, can I come in?” 

He waited a beat or two, but there was only silence. Strange- Logan nearly always responded, even when he was deep in work or exceptionally nonplussed. 

Roman knocked again, even louder than the first time. “Logan? Are you there?” More silence. Maybe he’d gone out for something? No, Roman had seen his coat by the door, hung up neatly, and Logan pretty much always brought his coat if there was a chance it would rain. 

Still though, it really wasn’t like Logan not to answer. Maybe just a quick peek, to make sure that he wasn’t there? He wouldn’t even snoop around, just check and close the door again.

Roman opened the door. Logan wasn’t at his desk, but his computer was still there, abandoned and half open, along with a notebook and a few papers. Okay, he was definitely still home- even in the middle of the Apocalypse, Roman couldn’t imagine him leaving the house with his desk in a state of disarray. 

“Lo?” Roman called out again, mostly to confirm, but this time, something responded. A small, choked noise from inside Logan’s room.

Roman stepped in and looked around. There was no way he imagined that, right? 

A crack of thunder sounded, and just on the tail end of it, there was another, slightly louder noise. Roman recognized it this time- it was a small sob, coming from his right. 

“Hello?” he asked again, walking over to the right. The closet was slightly ajar, and Roman pulled it open, half apprehensive and half curious about what he was going to find.

He didn’t know what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t Logan curled into the closet, headphones over his ears, hugging his knees to his chest and trembling like a leaf in the wind. 

Roman blinked for a split second, caught off guard, and then crouched down. Logan didn’t look like he was injured anywhere, but in the dim light it was hard to tell, and the way he was behaving…

Moving in closer, he tried to coax Logan to move around, trying to see if there were any bruises or cuts on him. “Logan, what happened? Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?”

After a second, Logan shook his head quickly, but he still didn’t say anything, and Roman noticed the tear tracks running down his face. That was not reassuring. 

“Logan, what’s the matter, did-” A wave of low, rumbling thunder interrupted Roman, and Logan flinched at the sound, retreating even farther back into the closet.

Wait. 

Was...was Logan scared of the  _ thunder?  _ Was that why he was hiding in a closet? 

“Okay, this is gonna sound so stupid if I’m wrong, but...uh, is it the thunder?” Roman asked gently, and after a second, Logan nodded. 

“Okay. Okay, so uh…” Roman desperately tried to think back to what his mother would do for him or his brother, back when they were still kids and scared of storms. 

Usually, they’d both be in one of their beds, huddled up against each other already. He wasn’t quite sure what his mother did after that, but he definitely remembered hugging and ice cream and sometimes Disney movies or cartoons? 

That wasn’t a great base to go off of, but it was all Roman had. He got up, hearing his knees crack slightly, and turned to leave, when he felt a hand catch at his elbow.

“Don’t leave,” Logan whispered, looking up at him, and Roman hadn’t ever expected to feel like he was looking at a kicked puppy when he looked at Logan, but that was the only emotion he was getting. 

“Hey, don’t worry, nerd, I’ll just be gone for a few minutes. I’m coming back, promise.” 

Logan nodded again, letting go of his elbow and retreating again. 

Roman smiled reassuringly at him and left the room. 

-

When Roman came back, he was carrying the fluffy blanket that they usually kept folded across the back of the couch, a plate with what was probably half a loaf of toasted bread, two jars of familiar jam, his phone, a pair of earbuds and a connector. It was a bit of a struggle to carry everything, but he was not going to make two trips.

“Alright, nerd, we’re having movie night, day, whatever” Roman said, setting everything down onto the floor of Logan’s bedroom. “We can stay by the closet or we can go on your bed, whatever you want.” He handed the blanket to Logan, and plugged the connector into his phone before tossing it on top of the blanket.

“Connector is so we can both have our headphones in. You get dibs on the first movie, but we will end up watching Disney at some point.” 

Logan pulled the blanket a little tighter around him and smiled. 

-

When the rain finally stopped, around three hours later, Roman and Logan were still in Logan’s bedroom, watching the very end of Mulan. Around the middle of Big Hero 6, (the second movie) Logan had finally started to slowly creep out of his hiding space and was now nestled into the corner next to the closet door. Roman was right next to him, and the blanket was spread across both of their laps. 

The credits started, and Roman paused the movie, smiling at Logan, and Logan suddenly realized that the movie was done and he had to say things, which hadn’t been going as smoothly as it probably should have been.

“Roman?”

“Hm?”

“Uh, thank you for...all the things you did today. For the successful distraction from my fears and for...for seeking me out in the first place, as well.”

Roman laughed and waved him off. “Not a problem, nerd. What kind of a person would I be to leave you there?” He stood up, stretching and cracking the joints in his back as he did so. “I’m glad it worked.” 

Logan followed suit, folding up the blanket and collecting the (now empty) jars of Crofters on the floor. 

“Hey Lo?”

“Yeah?”

“If you need me for something like this again, you can just ask, you know? You don’t just have to sit and deal with it alone.”

Logan blinked. He didn’t know what he’d expected after- maybe for Roman to never mention or do it again, maybe for him to bug or tease him about why he was scared, but not to offer it for the future. 

“Likewise, Roman.” 

Roman laughed a little again, and took the blanket from his hands, heading towards the door. “Do you need me to take the plate, too?” 

“No, I can handle it.”

“Alright, Pocket Protector. I’ll let you get back to work.” He opened the door and slipped out.

Logan watched the door for a few seconds, and then sat down at his desk, looking out at the sky. For the first time, he felt...not on edge after a storm. Calm? 

Content was the word, he decided. Content, and reassured that even if there was another storm, he wouldn’t be alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if there are any typos or misspelled words. Any feedback is appreciated, so please feel free to comment :)


End file.
